HTD Day 25
This week we mainly worked on getting the Character Customization Screen and Party Screen together. They don't look like much right now but Kevin is working on the graphics which will make them much more appealing. This isn't the final layout either so if it feels a bit clunky don't worry, we're still working on it. You will now start out at the Party Screen. By selecting a character and clicking "Join Party" you will add them to your group which you will take into battle. We've given you another random skill character to play with so now you can have anywhere from 1-4 characters in your party. There's currently no "Remove" option so just hit "Back" to clear your party if you want to change it. If you click on Hero at the top it will take you to the Character Customization Screen which lets you do the same things as before except now you can do it to each character separately and there's a fun little option in there for showcasing the character. Note: The male doesn't have any options for Hair or Cloak yet and currently your character settings won't be saved. We'll be adding all this soon. We've also added several new weapons that you'll see the characters using. The skill list has been moved to the "Play HTD!" page so you can view it while playing. It also just makes more sense to be there rather than picking up so much space here every week. I'll be updating it as we progress as well as posting notes for them here. Development on the Skill Selection and Skill Behavior Screens as begun and is currently in the design phase. The Skill Selections Screen is pretty self-explanatory but the Skill Behavior Screen is something new we want to implement due to your characters being on autopilot most of the time. Essentially this screen will let you customize each skill in a way that lets you tell describe when and how it's used by the character. For example, you could set up a healing skill to only trigger when a nearby ally or yourself is below 75%. This screen might take longer than the others to get just right but we think it'll be worth it and provide a valuable tool for the player. Here's the list of characters and how they are set up: First Hero - Fire Skills, 2H Sword, Kunai Second Hero - Shadow Skills, 1H Sword, Wand Third Hero - Random Skills, 1H Mace, Kunai Fourth Hero - Random Skills, 2H Axe, Kunai What's New: -Character Customization Screen -Party Screen -Added 1H Mace -Added 2H Sword -Added 2H Axe Note: We don't have a 2H animation yet so really these 2H weapons will just act like large 1H weapons for now. In the Works: *'Human Male Hair: Swagger Shag (10%)' *'Human Male Cloak(20%)' *'Character Customization Screen Graphics (10%)' *'Party Selection Screen Graphics (0%)' *'Skill Selection Screen (10%)' *'Skill Behavior Screen (10%)' Be sure to check out Kevin's blog, KXN @ HTD for HTD concept art, art related works in progress, and more! Let us know what you think of the current version and any other feedback you might have in comments! -Dan Category:HTD Day 25